1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus and a sheet conveyance method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known sheet conveyance apparatuses that convey sheets are either an air-assisted type or an air conveyance type, for example. An air-assisted sheet conveyance apparatus jets air from a side of a sheet to float the sheet and causes a roller or the like included therein to convey the sheet. An air conveyance type sheet conveyance apparatus blows air against an end portion of a sheet bundle to float a plurality of sheets and causes a suction conveyance belt disposed above the sheet bundle to attract and convey only one sheet.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-120602, for example, discloses a technique that uses blown air to collect foreign matter including paper dust and a surface coat.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-120602, however, entails a possibility that the foreign matter may be airborne inside and outside the sheet conveyance apparatus.